Anthropic Adventures In White 2
by chilmaster20
Summary: First of all, Anthropic haters, stay away! Based on my White 2 Rated M for violence, blood, some sexual tension/sexual scenes, disappointment, mature language, Oh, just so you all know, this isn't my first fanfic, but it is the first Pokefic I've The family genre don't mean that it's gonna be sappy with married peep, so enjoy reading! Fav, Follow,
1. Ebella's Passion, Ausko's Secret

**For those who do not like Anthros, stop reading this immediately. This fan-fiction is based on my Pokemon White 2 team. So, let me just run through the basics. Descriptions, Natures, Flavor texts, and extras. So without further ado, let me get to my team.**

**Ianna: A female Pignite with brown curly shoulder-length hair, blue eyes and is slightly above average figure. Usually wears a wife beater and shorts, but will dress up for special occasions. Naughty natured around friends, and is highly persistent in everything she does. A klutz around the kitchen.**

**Cupid: A male Swoobat with short, spiky white hair and grey eyes. He's a bit thin compared to other guys, but he's very smart. He wears nothing except a pair of tan jeans and a silver neckband. Naughty nature around his brother, and has a sturdy body. His real name isn't Cupid though, everyone calls him that because his mother's job is a matchmaker.**

**Victor: A male Electabuzz with a wild, blonde mo hawk. His eyes are the color of the sun, as is his spirit. A more athletically built guy, he decides to cover his build under sweaters and carpenter's jeans. Adamant about his passions, and alert to sounds that most aren't. Victor has a collection of knives in which he keeps in his bedroom dresser.**

**Payne: Male Deino that the group promised his mother, Pheare, to take care of before she passed during childbirth. Payne has jet black hair that covers his luxurious purple eyes, and wears a toddler jumper, mainly because he's a toddler. Very Naive about most things, being a toddler. But he is very mischievous. The only words he can say are the names of his caretakers, Ianna and Victor.**

**Ausko: Male Cubchoo who has light brown, shaggy hair and green eyes. He wears a black t-shirt with a green band on the bottom, and with navy blue skinny jeans. His Rash nature has led him to some of his best decisions, and some of his worst. Being mischievous doesn't help either. He does not ever want to evolve.**

**Ebella: Female Jellicent with lengthy, light blue hair. Sad part is, it's naturally light blue. Her eyes are blood red with a dash of purple, a cool combination. She wears a two piece bikini when around her home and friends, but out in public she wears a mini-skirt and a tank top. Being Bold allows her to do things others wouldn't, like wearing such revealing clothing. But she is highly persistent and always get's her way. If she's not harassing you because of her ghost typing, she'll flirt with you.**

**Now, on to the adventure.**

* * *

"C'mon Ianna, we both know your moves don't affect me. Just stop trying to spar every morning." Eballa shouted from across the sparring court. It always fueled Ianna up in the mornings, well before dawn, to spar with one of her four friends. It helped her concentrate for the day ahead, like her senior year of college. That, and taking care of Payne in her free time are a load.

"You know, Ebella, you don't really affect Ausko either. Why you gotta be so flirty around him?" Ianna used _Arm Thrust_, but they just went right through Ebella.

"Don't you dare bring Ausko into this." Ebella said, a little harshly. Ebella's eyes glowed as she used _Hex_. It didn't even slow Ianna down, but then again, they both knew it wouldn't. So while Ianna missed in a _Flame Charge_, Ebella created a _Water Pulse_, and caught Ianna in the back.

The sparring match continued until Victor came out just after the morning bell chimed. Payne was in his arms, biting Victor's shoulder. Ianna and Ebella were sweating on the bench while Victor, Ausko, and Cupid all were teaching Payne how to fight on the sparring court.

The girls continued their conversation about how Ebella had a crush on Ausko. Thing's got personal, and Ianna knew that Victor was probably listening, what with his sensitive hearing and all. So, Ianna motioned for Ebella to come inside the apartment with her and help her with something.

But as soon as they got inside, they could smell the sweat off of each other. So, going into their room, they grabbed clean clothes and towels, and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

**Now before you guys get any ideas, or call me out for this next scene, this is labeled M for a reason. And this is only a taste of later chapters. Many, many, many chapters. Gonna be a new section every month for a while. So I don't want any hate comments or nothing. Besides, this is going to be gory as well, so we get a balance.**

* * *

Ianna turned on the water to the shower on it's hottest setting, because any other setting would be too cold for a fire type. As Ianna let the hot water run off of her sweaty body, Ebella let her body relax so that she could slip into her ghostly form. Her color grew a little greyer, and she levitated. It seemed as it her movements became more blurred. But she was able to let her hidden tentacle unravel from around her waist, and she finally could scratch the itch above the middle of her back.

Ebella floated into the shower, using her hands to massage Ianna's shoulders and scrub her back.

"So, Ebella. Why do you like Ausko? It's not like you can have baby Frillish." Ianna asked as she washed her hair with lavender shampoo and conditioner.

"Well, I'm not really sure why I like him the way I do, but I can tell you when it started happening."

"Oh? Do tell." Ianna insisted as she rinsed her body of the soap and shampoo.

"You remember back when you had evolved right after that fight with the Virbank Gang, right? How Ausko and I weren't there to help?" Ianna grunted in agreement. "Ausko and I took a trip across the cove to a small island which had a great view of the ocean. Well, when we got off the docks and into the town, we were cornered by Burgh's right hand girl, Noel, and her Swadloon gang. It was a four against two fight, and I got badly injured. You know how effective grass is on a water type.

"But anyway, Ausko got the idea to run, and you know how rash he can be. I didn't know what he was doing, or going, but he had a hold of me, and I couldn't really do anything. He carried me up to the peak of the cliff, and set me down near the edge. I was about ready to faint, but before I did, Ausko told me to stay awake, and he brushed my hair with a finger. He took from his pocket, his most beloved item. His Mystic Water. _Brine_ was his favorite move, and if he would give up his favorite item, he had something planned.

"He put it in my hands, and I could feel it boost up my water type moves. It felt like I had drunken ten shots of coffee. It felt amazing."

"Are we gonna get to the story yet, Ebella?" Ianna asked impatiently.

"Right. So anyways, the boost caused me eyes to widen, and I watched as Ausko took on Noel and her three Swadloons all by himself. That was the first time I ever saw him use an ice type move other than _Icy Wind_. He used _Hail _for the first time as well. But that's when I lost him. They fired move after move at him, and he dodged them all. It was as if he was like a blur. One by one, the Swadloon fell. It was Noel versus Ausko.

"The fight was long and dragged on for almost an hour. Noel hammered Ausko with physical attacks, and Ausko, even though they weren't very powerful, used every move at his disposal.

"Then Noel started up her deadly _Attract, Charm, X-Scissor_ combo. The hearts flew right at Ausko, and even though Ausko never moved, it seemed as if he were a girl and the attack had no effect. Trust me, both Noel and I were shocked. Noel complained, and I will quote Ausko right at that moment. 'You're not going to make me fall in love with a woman who has to use moves to get men. I may only be a teenager, but I'm already in love.'"

Ebella's hidden tentacle was twirling up and down her own leg, as she thought of how Ausko made her feel. It was then that Ebella realized that she was the only one in the shower as of now. Ianna was sitting on the sink counter, staring at Ebella. Ianna was glowing from the heat of the water in the shower, which always happened after a shower.

"That's so romantic. Did Ausko win against Noel?" Ianna asked with a little hype in her voice.

"Oh, he raped her ass..." Ebella said as she realized how badly she wanted Ausko. "I've got to go find Ausko." She got up and ran towards the door, but Ianna climbed off the counter and grabbed Ebella by the hand.

"Don't you think you'd want to put some clothes on there, sweety?" Ianna said, reminding Ebella she was wet and naked. Ebella blushed and reached around to grab a towel and turn off the shower.

* * *

_**Now, I know most people don't like anthros, I for one am not a fan of them, but I got this idea from drawing myself in various Pokemon's bodies for my new profile on numerous websites. So, if you liked this story, comment, fav, follow. There will be a new chapter every week, focusing on a different member of my team for a certain story. This story will not be like others, it'll be my team throughout their adventures. Each story will have a section name, and that will be the title of the first chapter in the section. Yadda, yadda, yadda. rambling now. I do not own Pokemon, that belongs to Nintendo and whoever else it belongs to. I do however own my team, and most of the other Pokemon in this series. Enjoy! ^v^**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back. This is Chapter 2 of the first section, and we get to see Ausko's secret. Oh, there is one new character in this chapter. This was the first legendary I'd captured in the post-game of White 2.**

**Grecie: Regice. I know that most legendaries are genderless, but compared to the other two Regi, Regice just seems like a girl. It's attack and defense are both less than the other two, and so is it's speed. It's specials are higher though. So anyway, Grecie looks like an average sized woman with icy hair that flows to her waist. Her whole body is mage out of ice, but she is not see through. Wears a black sundress and nothing else. Her face has the seven dots that are her eyes. She's lonely, and proud of her power. Scared of other people.**

* * *

"Hey, Ausko. The girls are talking about you." Victor told Ausko just after the girls went inside. Cupid was tagging Ausko into the sparring match, and Victor was guarding Payne as he watched. He was getting better at understanding how to fight.

"Oh really? What were they talking about?" Ausko said as he zoomed by, using _Slash_. Victor came around and tried a _Thunderpunch_, but missed when Ausko bounced off of his hands over Victor's head.

"Nothing much really. I just heard Ianna asking Ebella why she likes you so much, then they went inside. I couldn't eavsedrop on them after that." Victor explained.

"That's going to be a problem for both of them." Cupid said as the sparring match continued. "The girls don't know about Grecie, do they Ausko?"

"Nope. I never got up the nerve to tell them, and something would always distract my mind after I thought of telling them." Ausko confirmed as Victor's _Discharge_ missed him by a few feet.

The sparring match went on for a few more minutes before Payne wandered off towards the apartment. Victor, being one of Payne's caretakers, chased after him. Ausko and Cupid sat down near the center of the sparring ring and talked about Grecie.

"You going to visit her again today, Ausko? I hear you usually do Mondays and Thursdays." Cupid asked.

"Just because your a psychic type doesn't mean you can go into my mind like that. I haven't even told anyone what days I go to see her." Ausko sniffled, his nose running, being a Cubchoo. "Yeah. I was about to leave at nine. I'd get there about eleven."

"Two hours! Please tell me that's by walking."

"Nope. Bycicle."

"Dam! How far away does she live?"

"She doesn't exactly live in a town, so I can't take a train."

"Where does she live, Ausko?"

"C'mon Cupid. Why would I tell you?" Ausko said as he got up, heading towards the door that leads to his segment of the apartment complex. Cupid flapped his arms and jumped up to the roof, landing on the top. He then climbed his way down the other side, and made his way into the open window, which was his room with Victor and Ausko.

Victor was playing with Payne. "You do know theres an easier way to get up here, right Cupid?" Victor said, continuing 'Duck, Duck, Goose' with Payne.

"Yeah. But I just like the feel of wind on my face." Cupid said as he flopped down on his bed, taking out a cigarette.

"Cupid! Out! No smoking in the room or around Payne. Now out!" Victor scolded Cupid. Cupid just looked Victor in the eyes. He chuckled. He put the cigarette in his mouth and chewed it.

"Relax Victor. I quit months ago. This is a candy stick." Cupid replied.

The bell rang for nine o'clock. Cupid looked out the window to see Ausko on his bycicle towards only he and Cupid knew where.

Not five minutes after Ausko left, Ebella came in, wearing an almost black, see-through dress and high heels. Her hair was all done up and volumous. "Has anybody seen Ausko? I wanted to tell him something!" There was passion in her voice. It was sultry and needy.

"What were you gonna ask him dressed like that, eh spooky?" Cupid teased. Taking out another candy cigarette.

Ebella just looked at him. Her eyes glowed as she used _Hex_ on Cupid. His candy stick broke, and he started sinking into the bed. Hard. "Call me spooky one more time you little fur ball. I'll make sure it's your last."

Victor got up and covered Ebella's eyes. Cupid returned to normal, although being hit with a ghost type move took away a lot of ebergy out of him. So, with a scared tone in his voice, he taddled.

"Ausko is headed towards Twist Mountain. You just missed him..."

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter. Lots of things to do this week. Things at home, friends, and work related issues. I don't have anything planned this weekend, so the next chapter will be much longer. Promise. F,f,c. The usual.**


End file.
